A Different Time
by Hyouneko
Summary: Naruto, sacrificing himself to save his beloved village, is given a second chance in a different time. Having knowledge of his past life only up to the year ahead. and slowly relearning his jutsus, How will our Naruto survive? With an older brother holding the Kyuubi of this time, and Kurama in his stomach, and a few friends of course. Pairings.. Undecided, poll in profile.


**Naruto: A Different Time.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters, and I may pull a couple jutsu other people have thought of. I do own my OC and a few created jutsu though ^(^.^)^**

**"Demonic/Summon/Extremely Pissed Off Voice", _"Demonic/Summon/Extremely piss off/Inner Sakura Thoughts'_**

**Jutsu**

"Spoken", _'Thoughts'_

_"Celestial Voice" __, 'Celestial Thoughts"_ (Only for this chapter, I swear it)

Naruto leaped, seven Shadow Clones appearing by him. Several large fireballs flew towards him, leaping again he raised a hand. A seal spread out from his hand absorbing the fireballs. With a quick nod his Shadow Clones leaped into a circular formation around the enemies. Naruto listened to the screams of pain and the clash of metal as his village fought around him. He clapped, the sound reverberating throughout the village. The leaf-nin disengaged, pained expression, tears flowing down their faces. Chakra started flowing from his clapped hands, dripping to the ground below him as his clones followed his lead. He poured more chakra into his jutsu as his eyes taking on the orange hue of his signature sage mode. Nature chakra bled into the blue chakra pouring into the ground. A large whirlpool symbol started to appear the lines curving towards the center coming from Naruto and his clones. A silver energy bled into the other two chakras, forming a circle, connecting Naruto and his clones to each other. HIs black coat with golden flames at the bottom and the sealing tags connected to his sleaves fluttered as he poured his all into the jutsu. Tears streaming down his face, he called, "_Final Seal of the Uzumaki: Whirlpool's_ Wrath." Symbols wrapped around the whirlpool symbol as a silver barrier formed, sealing all the enemies in.

_'I'm sorry Kurama, the moment I die, run. Don't stop for revenge, run, they'll just seal you again.'_ **"Kit..."** _'Run, I've poured all my Chakra and my entire Life Force into it.' _Naruto released his seal with a mental command as all the energy he poured into it erupted. Forming a tri-colored whirlpool ripping screams of agony and the people trapped in it apart. That's when the backlash hit Naruto, his Shadow Clones popped into smoke, as he fell to his knees, his vision starting to turn black. His comrades started to dash towards him when his barrier finally faded. The last faces he saw were Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata. His final words before his vision went black, "I got them, -ttebayo."

Kurama ran, barely moments had passed before he was out of his prison. He had expected the Leaf-Nin to try and seal him again the moment he got out. But they stayed still glaring at him with immense hatred. He left the ruins of the village behind as he shed a tear for his fallen container. Stopping a bit in front of what was left of the gates he gathered his youkai. He bound the elements together to create a perfect statue of Naruto, the base of the statue stated the words, "Here lies the fallen Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, friend of Kurama." In eternal purple flames.

He ran, the countries blurring by him. Tears dripped into his red fur a he grieved for his only human friend. He ran until he could run no more, appearing in lands untouched by those, _**Ningen**_. He ran into one of his many lairs and slowed the flow of tears rushing down his face. He sat, entering a meditative state. Sending his consciousness to the celestial realm. There he let out a roar, **"****Gods and Goddesses of the realm, hear my plea. I, Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko, request that life is given to a fallen hero, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Rokudaime of Konohogakure and my former Jinchuriki." **Then he waited, waited for the celestial being who would grant his request.

After what seemed like an hour he had started to give up hope when he heard a whisper, _"I shall grant your request, for a price."_ **"Anything, name it."** _"I, Kami, Goddess of Creation, shall grant your request. For the price of, Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru's soul, in the dimension I will send the both of you too." _ **"I accept"** _"Then off with you kitsuneno kawaii."_ A woman appeared in the darkness, A white kimono with sakura flowers drifting towards the bottom, golden light flowing out of her eyes, and hair that looked like the night sky (stars and everything.) She flicked Kurama on the forehead, sending him spiraling into light.

The village watched as their greatest hero sacrificed himself to decimate their enemies, and watched as the fox ran, a few shinobi shifted as if to chase after it, but stood down when Sakura waved them down. Sakura tears streaming down her face watched as the seal finished, leaving the only intact body to be Naruto's. She rushed forward followed by the rest of Naruto's friends in the village. They surrounded his dying body, and sobbed, listening to his last words.

Naruto gasped, the pain being unbearable from the cost of his jutsu and the exit of Kurama. He saw his friends rushing over to him, sobbing. He smiled at them when they arrived and spoke, "I love all of you, and thank you for your unyielding friendship, and I name Konohamaru as my successor." Konohamaru nodded, sniffling a bit. Naruto continued, "See you on the other side, slow-pokes. I'll be waiting for you all next to my parents -ttebayo!" And his vision went black, signifying his passing.

Not long after passing, Naruto aw a figure start to appear in the darkness, the figure spoke, _"It is not your time yet, Kurama has decided you deserve a second chance, however, I'll be sending you to a different dimension. Your task is to defeat both Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru. You will only remember a year ahead of you, for example at age 12, you will remember you last life at 13. This may change if something drastic happens. You will relearn each of your old jutsus one at a time. You will not remember any of them, except the one you need to master, when you have it mastered, Kurama will give you your next one. Your memories of your last life will leave out the jutsus you learned, until the time comes to when you learn it. And I will also give you a few minutes with your parents before you go. Do you accept these conditions?"_ "Yes" Naruto replied confidently. _"Then prepare yourself, you will be sent back to the end of the academy."_With that the goddess flicked him on the forehead, sending him spiraling into a bright light.


End file.
